The Perverted Truth or Dare
by GoldenHero22
Summary: The title explains everything.


**Author Note:** _So my first author note. This story is going good so far. Give me some reviews and some follows guys, so much fun._

**Chapter Three: My Cute Little Servant**

**Leo's POV **

We walked up to the Big House holding hands and giggling together. When we reached the door, I was not ready to once again meet Chiron with a girl.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The door opens and I find the GREAT CHIRON THE CENTAUR standing with a smile on his face.

"So, you did it. You freed Calypso. Percy and the others built you a special cabin to rest and have fun with. Nice job to the both of you." He then closed the door.

"That's it? That's all he had to say? Ok, then let's go the special cabin they're talking about. Shall we, sunshine?" With a grin on my face.

"I would be honored but first, I want you to say something to me..."

"Oh, I know. I love you."

"I love my cute mijo too. Let's go."

We walked up to the cabin and it was by the lake. It was like a mansion. It had three stories. I use my mechanical powers to open the locked door since we don't have the key yet. I walk in and close the door. I walk up the stairs to find a bed for the both of us. Calypso slowly walks up the stairs. Her perfect body slowly using its powers to make me drool. I stare at her until she reaches the top of the stairs. She uses both of her hands to rub on my chest slowly to caress me. She looks at me and takes a glance at the bed.

"How about we take a _nap_ shall we?" trying to hint at me._  
><em>

I don't seem to notice and fall for it with a yawn. "Sure, I am kinda tired."

"Great let me just change, let me be right back."

I change into some shorts with flame patterns on them and a tank top cause it's always warm at camp. Calypso comes back with a pink tank top with green short shorts. Damn, she looks hot.

"Hey, what time till dinner?" she asks. I look for a clock and to see the time 2:45 PM.

"8 PM. Why?" I ask back.

"Nothing, just wanted to know." She shoves me onto the king size bed. Slowly crawling up my body reaching my face. Then, she connects her lips with mine. At first, she is the one seducing, then I take over and give her a french kiss. She reluctantly takes off my tank top looking in awe at my ripped body. She starts to give me kisses all over, making me moan softly. "Mmm... gods give me your body girl." I grab her pink tank top to find a white laced bra barely covering them giant boobs. Those beautiful N cup boobs. (**Those things are actually real) **I start to lick one and caress the other. Making her moan and hardening those sweet and large nips. She takes back the control and rubbing my non-erected member yet. "Huh, hes not having fun is he now?" In her pleading voice. I nod slowly as she takes off my pants now revealing the size of my dick. "GASP, a roughly 9 inches now is he? Mmmm... he looks tasty." "Mmmh... open it please I can feel it hardening already, it hurts." I beg. She laughs softly as she removes my boxers gasping even more at how it stands up perked up at her face. She starts to give me a hand job and makes me moan uncontrollably.

"CRAP, oh please tease me, lick that top, OOOOOOH MMMMMMMM, more my love." I plead as she licks the top of my ready dick. She takes of her shorts while she licks my member starting to deepthroat it. She stops as I was about to precum. "Nooooooo, what are you doing? Come back and mpffffmdfmffpf..." she cuts me off as she puts her wet panties on my face, it was her turn to moan as she was rubbing the shape of her pussy on my lips.

**Calypso's POV**

This boy... is a wonder to have fun with. I've been masterbathing on my own, but my Leo is great at this. I'm so happy that I shaved before we left. My wet panties have been soaked since I was changing my clothes. Now, I have chance to cum as well. I didn't take the panties off so I could feel the shape of his tongue skim my wet pussy. I moan. He massages my boobs with skill. I moan. He slaps my ass. I moan louder. He takes off the bra, twists the nipples hard and makes me moan louder. My pussy started to tighten and I started to take off the panties. I kind of ripped them off so now he's worried that I didn't pack enough panties. He stops my climax and moaning.

"Did you pack more?"

"No, sadly."

"What?!"

"J AND K TO YOU"

He smiles and goes back to licking, his tongue going back and forth in my pussy. He reaches my G-spot, I moan with great volume. I climax. He, swallows it all. He is satisfied. Not me, I push my wet, hungry pussy into his member making me scream and groan louder than ever. I start out with pain and slowly want more. HE pushes the dick even farther in. He was thrusting fast already and I wasn't ready. I screamed loudly, but Leo blocked it out with kissing me deeply. That just leaves me moaning with pleasure. Soon enough he climaxes but not in the inside. So, there's a dick covered literally covered completely in cum.

"Lick it off bitch!" I thought Leo was offending me, but then I realized he was toying with me. "I said LICK IT OFF BITCH OR I SMACK YOUR ASS!"

"Yes master, let me suck that seed off of you master. It looks good, does it taste goadfajkflasjlmfpfjfpmfpmd" He cuts me off by stuffing his dick in my mouth. I lick the jizz off of his member and make him the servant.

"Now you're my bitch. Suck the fuck out of my pussy bitch, LICK IT AND SUCK IT. MMMMM... THAT'S RIGHT SUCK IT. OH I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN! MMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ahhh..." As I said that he bit my clit and forced his tongue straight in there. Making me cum INSTANTLY.

We rest in the bed. Cuddling and laughing softly together until we fall asleep.

**GoldenHero22 Signing off...**


End file.
